Halloween Wars
by scaryprincess
Summary: X-over. The Nightmare king has fallen – but someone still has to watch over the nightmares, Fearlings and Pitch's subjects while the guardians sort it out in Halloween Town. That is the only start of their troubles - the locked away Never Was is threatening to burst open leaving the guardians with unlikely allies to fight the fearsome foes. Currently being revised
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would rewrite these chapters, make it more Tim Burton –ish and American Mcgee-ish XD taking on board on the advice of a lovely reviewer I will be more descriptive and such. That and it was beginning to annoy me – I have a tendency to write down what ever I'm thinking at the spur of the moment. I would like your opinions on this if you have one to share.

* * *

It was freezing in the North Pole, as per usual. But it was never this biting cold –it was the type of cold that froze the very marrow of your bones and began to congeal the blood that surrounded the flesh and sinew covered ivory.

It was the merciless cold that bought with it three letters swirling in the merciless chill – it was not Jack Frost's friendly wind, North, the usually jolly guardian of wonder had realised with a frown. The sight of the paper planes being thrown against the glass like it was caught in a wave, swaying back and forth – it rustled ever so slightly in the chill, making a sound similar to the skitch and scratch of a finger nail against a frosted window.

North with his inked arms, the ink spiralling around and ending in his signature "Naughty" or "Nice" tattoos, did he reach to unlatch the window; at the moment it was unlatched, it flew open with a bang – the blizzard blew in taking its iciness inside and the three parchment letters flew and fluttered in the gusts of air, in the shape of paper planes. The elves that were caught in the blizzard rolled backwards with a shrill scream, the Yeti's meanwhile were able to stand their ground against the onslaught. It blew, and bellowed around North in his blood red coat, lined with fur – not the synthetic, fake kind but the finest grey wolf pelt.

North stretched to catch the paper planes – he caught the one with the wax pumpkin seal with ease – this one was from Halloween Town; the one made from ancient looking parchment, with the ink blotted words scribbled in a child's hand was from the Never Was, once upon a time known as Wonderland, it was always a strange place but now it was bordering on sheer madness – it landed on the fireplace mantle. The last paper plane was black with white ribbons which twirled and danced in the warm office, it safely got caught in the fur of the yeti who was trying to get the window closed against the force of the chilling wind – that elegant looking letter was unmistakably from Purgatory.

Once the office was settled once again, the elves and Yeti's righted the overturned furniture – the yeti pulled the letter from his coarse fur with a disgruntled grunt.

'This is bad.' North rumbled in the quiet room, he turned to Phil, 'Go light up the beacon to call the others.' The yeti groaned an affirmative and lumbered to the room which housed the switch.

It was never good when anyone received correspondence from the Nightmare realms – with the letters clutched to his breast did he storm out of the large , almost lounge like room with a large, mahogany desk in the middle so there was no room free from North's unfinished ideas and ice sculptures half melted. A few of them toppled over as he rushed out, ignoring the sound of breaking ice – he rushed down the hallway leading to the beacon that would call the rest of the guardians though he was taking the long way, but he had a bone to pick with Pitch and truth be told, the Nightmare King deserved to be picked apart and dissected with a sharpened spoon.

The infamous Nightmare King was defeated, powers stripped away and currently held in the icy cells in the lower levels of the North pole – originally just the old reindeer stables turned into night cells for when the yeti's or the elves drunk too much on Christmas and became too rowdy.

North worked his way down the hallway, turning and winding - the door he took seemed to slope down further, under his workshop, the wooden floors disappearing and merging as a tunnel cut into ice – the loose snow crunched under his boots as he made his way to the largest cell cut into the far wall with the entrance was covered in ceiling high icicles. Within the shadows North could just make out the slumped figure of Pitch on the wall, he seemed so small and fragile now – so pale in the snow and ice, greyish skin seemed more ashen than usual, his hair unkempt and wet looking (a prison of ice was surely melting on him) but his eyes were darkly lined as though he hadn't slept in days.

North's sombre face twitched a smile at the look of defiance that Pitch shot him,

'Not sleeping well?' North asked, crossing his arms against his bulk his chest.

'My nightmares are eating me alive –seeping and seething within me.' Pitch winced when he spoke.

'Ironic then, being destroyed by the same thing you tried to destroy us with.' North couldn't find the humour of it at this moment however, seeing the once proud king so poorly.

'I don't blame the nightmares, they need a food source or they will perish.' Pitch grinned with blood like black tar covering his teeth; his feet and fingers seemed to be blackened with the freezing conditions. He closed his eyes, immensely tired, 'It's the principal of nature, and it's the survival of the fittest.'

'I see you haven't been using the blankets we have given you.' The pile was as neatly folded as it was when it was bought down.

'I don't want your pity.' Pitch snapped, he sat up slightly only curl more into himself in the agony of the movement.

'The Yeti's have been saying you haven't been eating as well.' North looked at the full tray of food, preserved in the cold.

'I'm not hungry.'

'You should eat.'

'My, it seems a long trek for you to come and visit me just to implore me to eat.' Pitch sat up straighter, with a wince, grinned with his sharp teeth, 'Whatever is on the great North's mind?'

'I've gotten some letters, from your domain.' North held up the letters making Pitch scoff.

'Want my throne do they? Cancerous pests...were waiting for this moment since I have been crowned.' Pitch hissed mostly to himself.

'So there needs to be a new ruler of the Nightmare realms, surely you have picked out a regent?' North huffed, he wasn't the one who should have to deal with this mess Pitch has created.

'Every regent I have chosen has disappeared or murdered quite brutally.' Pitch explained, 'Became such a meaningless loss of life I haven't bothered to choose another.'

'Murder, has your kingdom know no morals! ' North boomed loudly; mostly in shock, and some disgust.

'I rule over a realm of Nightmares, North, it's what you expect from them.' Pitch laughed, 'Charming how they try and get my attention, backstabbing each other makes a fun game.'

'You have a strange idea of fun…'

'Not strange like some of my subjects.'

'The letters are from Halloween Town, Purgatory and the Never Was.' North said, to incite some reaction from the grey skinned man.

'They are probably wondering on what's happening…you do realise that me, powerless, you and your righteous band of guardians could very well claim my lands as retribution – pull it apart, make it your own, maybe destroy it completely.' Pitch grinned widely at North, with eyes wide and wild, delirious with fever or sickness, 'We are in the palm of your hands, whether you decide to crush us or protect us - it is your choice.'

'I don't want your lands or your hellish kingdom.' North growled lowly, grabbing the bars of the cell, 'Believe it or not Pitch, we could have left you in that hole with the demons of your own making – but we decided to save you so you can be properly brought to justice.' North turned away from the man, facing the wall.

'Don't pretend you did it out of good will, you need me alive for the binds on the Never Was to stay sealed – doesn't matter anyway, without my powers I cannot withstand the drain for much longer.'

'I won't pretend that was half the reason Sandy and I agreed with Jack to save you.' North smiled at the shock that bloomed on Pitch's face at that statement.

'Yes, Jack was the one who wanted to save you – Bunnymund was very much against it, but I suppose you wouldn't remember because you were out of it.'

'Funny, had the boy joined me I would've made him my heir…' Pitch muttered with a weak but fond smile.

'I doubt he would want your throne now or ever.' North said with an arch of a bushy brow.

'That's good, if you don't want power you would a faultless ruler – I was not a faultless king, I tried to use my power for my own gain…in doing so I have created powerful enemies.'

'Yes you had made an enemy of the ruler of Never Was quite repeatedly, sealing him away…once we were on good terms with the former queen of Wonderland, Alice Liddell. 'North began, 'I imagine the current ruler would do anything to stop the binds from reactivating…'

'A world made completely from a child's imagination, whence we called it Wonderland…it was odd that place was in the Nightmare lands to begin with.' Pitch looked a little wistful wrapping his arms around his thin frame.

'It has been a long time since that place has remotely been anything but a child's nightmare, Alice has always been secretive of her world.' Pitch had continued, 'I left her be, but then ruin and corruption soon took hold.'

'Where is she now?'

'I believe she had perished as soon as soon as the pollution began, lost in her own madness.' Pitch had a dark expression on his face, 'I needed to stop the spread, dead or alive the girl was sealed away with it.

North had known Alice for as long as Pitch did – it was no lie that Pitch had allowed the girl freedom to travel around, giving permission to have the Looking Glass line to connect to the other parts of his domain. Though if Pitch's apparent fondness for the cynical, back talking girl that was partially mad ever came to light, it was swiftly denied by the former Nightmare king. Pitch had always a soft spot for young girls, though he would deny anything of the sort – with no memory or reason why he was kind to the girl, North didn't bring it up.

'She might still be there.' North said gently.

'I haven't been able to enter Wonderland and search for her since then, as I said the new ruler has changed the name to the 'Never Was'…he is very adamant with his 'no Pitch policy' so to speak.'

'He would kill you on sight.' North said softly. He had heard stories of Wonderland, now called 'Never Was' – the new ruler was as morbid as he was perverted in nature.

'Yes, to put it mildly.' Pitch huffed, 'and in my weakened state I wouldn't put it past him to try and end me'

'Are you safe as long as you remain here?' North asked.

'Probably, I will be.' Pitch added thoughtfully, 'But not for much longer.'

'You seem relaxed about this whole matter.' North was filled with unease, at the relaxed features on Pitch's face – pausing a little before he exited the icy cells.

'Well, man in the moon took away my powers….it is no longer my problem.' Pitch laughed and lifted a shaking finger which he pointed at North with a sneer, 'It's yours now.'

* * *

When North had returned to the office, the guardians were waiting for him. Jack Frost was sitting on his staff; Bunnymund was sitting on his hunches next to the frost sprite – ears flicking back and forth, alert and ready. North smiled at the sight of them, both had gotten quite close to each other over time and often Bunnymund would come to the North Pole and pull Jack soon out of the hole he had come from.

He, Sandy and Tooth had a bet going on which one would confess first and when. Still no confession as of yet but if you have been alive as long as they have you gain an exceptionally large amount of patience.

Tooth was fluttering around in worry and Sandy looked surprisingly wide awake for once.

'What's up, North?' Jack asked, looking at how worried the old guardian looked – the man was holding the three pieces of parchment loosely in his meaty hand.

'The Nightmare Realms are in panic.' North began, 'With no replacement to take the throne.'

'And we want another Nightmare king? It almost killed us all to take the current one down.' Bunnymund scowled.

'Yeah, why do we want another one?' Jack asked turning to the red guardian.

'Believe it or not, the only person that can use shadow binds is a Nightmare King. It is the ability only nightmare beings of great power can create.' North explained, heaving his tired being into his chair but he couldn't relax – he called for the one of the elves to pour him a shot of vodka.

'Shadow binds?' Bunnymund huffed, with that, Sandy grinned and flew to a locked chest – wisps of golden sand swirled around the object, it clicked and snapped open.

'I suppose it would make sense Sandy's binding spell would do the opposite.' North said thoughtfully.

'So…shadow binds would shut them?'

'Some ancient, dark magic – ever try to escape a nightmare though a door, and it is locked shut?' Tooth asked Jack.

'Being chased by something and not being able to get out of the room you mean?'

'Exactly.' Tooth smiled, fluttering around.

'So we just need someone who has strong shadow magic.' Bunnymund waved a furry hand, 'Contact a witch from Halloween Town.'

'I wish it were that simple; if that was the case I would reseal it myself'

'You, how can you reseal it?' Bunnymund muttered

North shifted uncomfortably under Bunnymund's narrowed gaze.

'I may have drabbled a little in shadow magic or dark runes when I was younger.'

Bunnymund shook his head in distaste, Sandy stared at North with a gaping mouth and Jack looked confused at the group's reaction.

'You didn't!' Tooth gasped in shock.

'I did.' North grabbed the glass given to him and the elf scampered off, 'It was frowned upon, but I thought it become useful to know a little of what I could come up against.' North threw back the shot with ease.

'Wow, you were a rebel once.' Jack laughed.

'It was nicknamed dirt magic back in the day.' Bunnymund said, 'Never thought you would even try that.' Bunnymund didn't bother to hide his newfound respect for the red suited spirit.

'A lot you don't know about me, Bunny.'

'So if you know how to do it what's stopping you?'

'The throne must be filled for the binds to work, I don't know why but anything I can do is not strong enough to hold the Never Was closed – I've tried, but it seems to shatter as soon as I placed it.'

'So, we need a new Nightmare King?'

'We do.'

'So what do we do, put an ad in the paper or go to the nightmares r us and buy us an unbroken Nightmare King on special.' Jack grinned.

'Good luck trying to find one unbroken.' Bunnymund laughed, but stopped at the glare of North, Tooth and Sandy.

'It would be best to travel to Halloween Town and sort this out with the Pumpkin King, I have meet him before – seems a nice enough man….skeleton, whatever.' North shrugged.

'You want to talk to that old beanpole of bones? Didn't he try and steal Christmas 50 years back or something.' Bunnymund huffed.

'I fixed it though, and Jack was quite apologetic for the trouble he had caused.' North said, 'He even got those three children to apologise for the trouble they caused you.'

'I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about that.' Bunnymund growled, eyes flashing.

'Jack?' Jack pointed to himself.

'Another Jack, you haven't met him.' Bunnymund said flicking his eyes to the frost spirit, 'Jack Skellington, formally known as the Pumpkin King.'

Sandy flashed a grinning skull above his head.

'Nope, that's not me. For a second there I thought I forgot that I ruined Christmas once.' Jack Frost smirked.

'If you had ruined Christmas, you would not be alive.' North grinned.

'More cavities are caused on Halloween in that one night than the whole year.' Tooth huffed, 'it's a real nightmare.'

'Halloween Town…hey, why haven't you talked about it before?' Jack asked, looking wildly at the group.

'It's not important.' Bunnymund hissed out.

'It sounds pretty important.' Jack arched a brow matching Bunnymund's challenging glare.

'It doesn't matter, we need to go to Halloween Town and speak with Jack – he would know how to get through this without inciting war. Relations with the Never Was are already on a rocky slope, and we don't want whatever in there from getting out…ever.'

'Never Was.' Tooth shuddered, 'Is it true what they say about the new ruler? That even Pitch is disgusted with that beast of a man.'

'What have you heard?'

'The stories of children disappearing …' Tooth said quietly, 'among other things – it stopped long ago but the rumours of it starting to happen again.'

'They are just rumours unless we can find evidence to support this.' North explained calmly.

'What if they are real, we need to act fast.' Bunnymund said. Sandy nodded and poor Jack was left out of the loop.

'The best course of action, and the least likely to incite the Never Was into war is to seal it again – we need a new king, we need to go to Halloween Town.' North said sternly making Bunnymund huff.

'When should we leave?' Jack asked, finally making them realise he was still there.

'By the morning, I will write to Halloween Town at this moment – I suggest you all go home and sort out your things.'

Tooth nodded and flew out the window; possibly to instruct her fairies on what to do in her absence and Sandy flew out too, to finish his nights work.

'Are we going by sleigh?' Bunnymund asked distastefully.

'Oh course not, we will go by train – it has a direct line to Halloween town…the other way has been sealed off completely.' North said, he was referring to the portal in the tree deep in the forest so Pumpkin King's wouldn't get bored and try and take over the holidays again.

'I don't know what is worse, going by sleigh or by the looking glass line.' Bunnymund groaned; North looked thrilled to be going by train however, Jack soon joined the Christmas spirits merriment – he hasn't been on a train before. Bunnymund just groaned again at the look on the pranksters face.

* * *

TBC?

So what I have changed in this revisit was that Pitch is in prison at this moment, North was the only one who spoke to the former Nightmare King. Instead of the Nightmare before Christmas way of travelling to the different worlds though the trees with the doors – the Christmas one had been sealed by North probably out of a fear of a sneak attack if the other nightmare realms find out they could get into the North Pole that way. I hope it is better than my first one. I'll rewrite the other chapters too.


	2. Chapter 2

In the North Pole, while the guardians were planning and pondering the next move – Halloween Town was in a rush of last minute preparations and most important of all, trying not to fall into hysterical panic at the news of the Nightmare King falling. Meant that the throne was empty, the throne hasn't been empty since the Dark ages – before that, demons, freights and horrors ran a muck freely, they still do but if it got too out of hand the Nightmare King was able to rein them in.

Most of the town was trying to keep a straight face, but the mayor constantly voiced the towns deepest fears – he was out of sorts, head twisted around for all to see his fear. It was left the Pumpkin King to placate the two-faced politician; he was the only one that could talk down the mayor from his ledge of worries and concerns.

They were in the privacy of the town hall, Jack and Sally watching the cone shaped man to pace and mumble a little hysterically – it was all a real jumble of words that the rag doll and the tall skeleton could not catch the most of what was said.

'Now Mayor…' Jack began, trying to calm down the man.

'Don't 'now mayor' me, Jack!' The mayor pressed down his coat and fiddled with his badge ribbon, 'I'm sorry; I don't mean to be so short with you but the whole world is going to the pits!' He sobbed loudly

'Mayor, Halloween is just around the corner – we must stand strong for the townspeople in this dire time.' Jack bellowed, standing as tall as he could.

'We must show our brave faces for them.' Sally added, handing the man a tissue to wipe away the tears.

'Mayor, I have taken the liberty to send a letter to Sandy Claws detailing our concerns – Sally sealed and sent the letter herself too.' Jack continued grinning.

'I did.' Sally smiled softly.

'What can anyone do? What can anyone do to stop the Never Was from breaking free – they say a new train is being built on the looking glass line, a train built for the purpose to spread ruin and corruption.' The Mayor sniffled.

'Halloween is a week away, we need to worry about that now – I believe there are last minute preparations that need to be overseen.' Jack said, waving his arms and hands gesturing to the unfinished products around them.

'I suppose…and there is only one week to go.' The mayor blew his nose.

'Good man!' Jack boomed, grinning he patted the mayor on the back who rushed off though the doors into the town square, the crowd that gathered all rushed away when they were spotted trying to eavesdrop. The mayor shooed them away with his tall hat in his fury, and shut the door behind as he left

It was only then did the smile leave Jack Skellington's skull, Sally placed a stitched hand on his bony arm – she was worried about him.

'Do you think Sandy Claws can help us?' Sally asked, Jack pulled her in a tight hug and she rested her head on his chest.

'I really don't know, Sally.' Jack sighed sadly stoking the ragdolls hair gently, 'I really don't know.'

'Surely you can take the crown of Nightmare King.' A voice snapped out. The speaker was revealed when he walked into the dim lighting, probably snuck in when the mayor left.

It was a lean, teen wearing a black hoodie, with a picture of a ribcage and beginning of a spine – baggy jeans and boots with cruel looking studs and buckles were at the end. He wore a skull mask – the hair that could be seen was slicked back greenish blonde. A black and green woven baseball bag strap rested on his shoulder.

'Barrel, what did I tell you about eavesdropping?' Sally said crossly at the teen.

'To not to…but I wanted to know what's up.' Barrel shrugged returning his attention to the tall skeleton.

'Where have you been all day?' Jack quizzed the older trick a treater.

'I was hanging with some friends under the hill…no biggie.' Barrel laughed nervously at the narrowed gaze from the ragdoll.

Sally walked to him and exclaimed,

'You reek of smoke and pumpkin ale!' Sally put her hands on her hips, 'Did Shock buy it?'

Barrel pressed his lips tightly together and refused to answer.

'Jack, Say something to him!' Sally turned to Jack who looked uncomfortable being brought into this.

'Sally, Barrel is old enough to smoke and drink – it's his choice.' Jack also pointedly said, 'Also his choice of his friends is his own.'

'What's that supposed to mean.' Barrel growled out, lashing out in defence of two of his closest friends in an instant.

'Shock and Lock are good kids…when they want to be, I just don't want them making you do something you don't want to. No one has that right to force you into anything, even parents.' Jack lifted up his hands in a calming gesture at the riled up boy.

Lock, Shock and Barrel had been taken in by Jack and Sally after the remains of Oogie crawled away. Since they first woke in Halloween Town, with no memory of their lives before - Oogie had all but pounced onto the confused children and made them his henchmen.

Barrel was the only one who stayed with the Pumpkin king and queen at the moment, Shock and Lock came and went like the seasons.

'Shock did get some, but I swear I didn't drink the ale or smoke the cigarettes.' Barrel said truthfully enough, he did try some, but promptly spat it out in disgust; Shock and Lock laughing and jeering at him.

'How is Shock's apprenticeship with the witches?' Sally asked, Barrel's own smile flattered a little.

'She doesn't really talk about it that much.' Barrel said with a furrowed brow. Shock is at the moment learning how to be a witch, she even got bruises on her neck … backfired spells caused them she said – she seemed to be alert and on edge almost all the time which made Barrel think all the bruises weren't all her own doing.

She always seemed to always have a wad of cash on her too… and met up with strangers. Barrel had asked her about it but she screamed at him to mind his own business, so he had left it be.

Lock had been so quiet, nursing his ale and a lit cigarette held delicately between his fingers – as though he was nervous about something, he was seeing a girl later (Shock looked like she was going to throw her bottle at Lock when they told him), one of the vampire's daughters and Shock shared a few choice about the whore, tramp among other titled vampire girl. Understandably, Lock left enraged and Shock flew off the other way leaving Barrel under the hill, alone.

'So why won't you go for the throne?' Barrel asked again, trying to ignore the troubling thoughts about Shock and Lock.

'Barrel, it becomes the point of wanting to be feared and hated – wanting to have the responsibility the nightmares and the Never Was.' Jack smiled at Sally, 'I have responsibilities to Halloween Town.'

He clasped the stitched hand in his bony one, Sally smiled so sweetly.

Barrel took off his white, grinning skull mask – he had a wide mouth, lean face as he had lost the puppy fat when he got into his teen years. A few additions had been added during Halloween, he went trick-a-treating a few years back – a tongue piecing, a stretcher in his right ear, and normal sleepers on the top of each ear. When he go back with a swollen tongue and countless ear infections; safe to say, Jack was not amused.

'You would be an awesome Nightmare King, Jack.' Continued Barrel, his eyes lined with black kohl.

'So would Oogie Boogie' Jack snarled the name, Barrel shuddered a little.

'Oogie would open the Never Was just for the laughs.' Jack continued with a shake of a hand.

'Yeah, that kind of sounds like something he would do.' Barrel huffed, thoughts going back to the Bug king – once the leader of the Bug day…but when Jack, the pumpkin king, took his believers the burlap sack monster went a little crazy.

Barrel pulled the bag off his shoulder, it was long and slender. He unzipped it .revealing a black and orange stripped baseball bat, another thing he had picked up from the human world. He swung it, and twirled it with skill, he hit a few shrunken heads around the block for fun – it was the only thing he was good at really.

'Well, if the Nightmares or the Never Was become restless without a king…' Barrel made a harsh swinging motion. 'They've got another thing coming.'

'Can anyone go for the throne?' Barrel asked dusting off his bat casually. It sounded right up Lock's ally to be called a 'king'. He already claims he is the 'Duke of awesomeness' – that was a fun Halloween, the redhead was plastered and dancing on a table.

'You must be of royal title.' Jack explained

'So not any tom, dick or harry can have a say.' Barrel muttered.

'No, but the good news is that only in the last 1000 years women have been able to enter the race for the Nightmare throne.' Sally added, clasping onto Jacks arm.

'That's good, girl power and all that.' Jack said grinning.

'Well, if Shock has taught me anything is that women can be as equally frightful as men.' Barrel said with a small smile.

'True, I know a couple of princesses and queens that would make fine rulers of the Nightmare realms.

'Know a couple of princesses and queens?' Barrel snickered a little, 'Sally, better keep an eye on your man then.'

Jack spluttered a little, but Sally only smirked back,

'Don't worry; I don't plan on letting him go.'

That just made Jack splutter even more, Sally only patted his skull fondly – good to see that keeping an eye out for three teenagers made Sally more confidant in her authority over Jack as well, he was a great king if not sometimes overbearing and overzealous in his ideas.

Barrel had one last lingering glance at the couple, Sally was nursing Jack's head with a gentle and fond smile stretching her stitches – Barrel shook his head at the puke worthy scene and exited the town hall into the square which had a lull in activity - everyone taking a break.

* * *

The oranges dazzled, and burned brightly in the eyes – black, purple and with the slight hint of green filled the square in streamers, craved pumpkins and coloured shadows moving in the windows.

'Ah, the ghosts have finished the streamers' Barrel said delighted – Halloween was coming together nicely. Barrel walked towards the fountain, the green ooze flowing freely; Barrel stared at the floating fish in the well with a wistful look.

'Shame, you always used to love feeding them.' A silky voice drawled, and in the corner of Barrel's eyes was a flash of a red trench coat making the teen look around wildly.

'Aw, looking for little old me?' the voice laughed, echoing in Barrel's head.

'Lock, this isn't funny!' Barrel snapped, 'stop hiding!'

Barrel flicked his eyes around, stepping backwards to the fountain only to run into something that was not the wall of the well.

'Well, since you asked nicely.' Lock purred so close to Barrel's ear it almost made the other, shorter teen jump ten feet into the air – not because of the shock factor but because how the warmth he normally associated with Lock was now freezing, below zero.

'Oh lock, tell me you didn't.' Barrel stuttered breathlessly. All the bits and pieces falling into place

'Alright I didn't.' Lock smirked, sharp features and a toothy smile showing the newly sharpened canines. Lock was always pale, but now he looked ill – with dark circles under his eyes and his red hair has taken an almost blood red appearance.

It was shorter than when he was younger and now spiked. The lanky teen was decked out in a red trench coat, black leather pants and army boots. Like Barrel he had a few piercings of his own but Lock had gotten a tattoo of rose thorns circling around his pale neck.

'Cocky bastard…you're only seventeen!' Barrel hissed lowly, 'You're not consenting age to be turned.' Barrel couldn't help but be slightly hysterical at his friend, Lock broke the rules it's just what the red head did – this was a big one though.

'Seventeen in human year's, you haven't gotten smarter have you?' Lock laughed, Barrel t huffed annoyed – he was never as smart or as cunning as Lock and Shock; he hated it when it was bought up too.

'Then act your age!' Barrel seethed, beginning to walk away only to be pulled back and back against the well.

'Who cares, I've gotten turned.' Lock laughed, 'Nothing Jack can do now.'

'Lock, this isn't a tattoo or a piecing! When Jack finds out, he might be forced to banish you from Halloween Town.' The skull masked teen seethed quietly, 'Some date with a vampire indeed, and how long have you being planning this?'

'I've planned this long ago, probably ever since Shock has turned to selling her hide and wares on the street.' Lock sneered.

Barrel flushed at what Lock was implying,

'Don't say that about her!' Barrel yelled, cheeks going red.

'It's true. Didn't you find it odd she meets up with strangers and always has a wad of cash on her?' Lock asked, 'Or maybe it was the bruises that roused your suspicion?'

'If Shock was in trouble she would've told us…' Barrel said weakly, Lock looked as though he was going to hit the skull masked boy but he didn't – he seemed to slump and lose his energy.

'Look, I'm pretty good at avoiding the bag of bones' Lock smiled weakly, 'You just have to keep this…between us, savvy?'

'Lock? You can't be serious' Barrel let out a nervous laugh, 'If Shock or you are in trouble we need to tell Jack.'

Lock flicked his eyes to Barrel, and caged him against the wall – like they used to do when they were play fighting but the slant of Locks eyes was not playful any more but dangerous and full of threats.

'I thought we were friends Barrel, aren't you Shock's friend as well?' Lock asked lowly.

'I am!' Barrel said grabbing onto Lock's shoulders, ignoring the urge to flinch away at the bone rattling cold.

'Then why can't we keep this between us, hm?' Lock; with wide eyes did he look at the shorter teen.

'Does Shock know about you being turned?' Barrel asked with a glare.

Lock had a flicker of something in his eyes, sadness or anger Barrel couldn't tell which.

'Figured since she wants to keep secrets, then I'll keep secrets from her.' Lock bitterly, 'C'mon, one little secret is not going to hurt anyone.'

'It might be a misunderstanding…'Barrel began, 'She might not be doing…what you think she is doing?'

'We're protecting Shock; the town's people would banish her if they find out. Do you want her to be sent away?' Lock asked sternly, making Barrel feel small and belittled.

Barrel furrowed his brow looking at the pleading look in the fledging vampire's eyes, Barrels eyes flicked to the teens neck; the skin showing had two puncture wounds in the nest of bleeding rose tattoos in the thorns. It was a beautiful idea if it was done on purpose. Lock probably asked for it there - that bastard.

'I guess you're right…' Barrel said unsurely, Lock beamed at that answer.

'I knew I could count on you, my best friend, my brother…' Lock clapped Barrel's back fondly stepping away. Barrel tried to smile but the cold still lingered where the vampire had touched.

'So you're not staying in Halloween Town I take it?' Barrel said lowly.

'Don't ask stupid questions Barrel.' Lock rolled his eyes at the preparations going on around them, taking measures so the group of vampires wondering around with their umbrella's out didn't notice him.

'Then where will you go?' Barrel asked.

'Oogie Boogie was the only one that understood what fun was around here!' Lock huffed, ' If you want to drop this crowd…or maybe move in, I'm at the tree house.'

'I don't know Lock…' Barrel rubbed the back of his head.

'Don't you want to have a family? Just like old times.' Lock smiled but Barrel still looked unsure.

Lock noticed that Jack and Sally were walking out, hand in hand – Lock swore under his breath at the sight.

'Give me your answer on Halloween; you know where I'll be.' And with a gust of wind, Lock was blown away like grains of sand before he was seen.

Barrel stared in surprise at air, his friend gone but the chill remained.

'Barrel, are you alright?' Sally asked the boy she had grown to love as a son.

'You look like you saw a ghost…and not the usual kind.' Jack said with a concerned tilt of the head.

'Nah, I just saw…an old friend.'

'Must be the day of old friends, I got a reply from Sandy Claws. He and the guardians are coming here midday tomorrow.' Jack sighed, 'finally some good news, and in time for Halloween too!'

'Yeah, who knows they might even stay for it.' Barrel said absent-mindedly, inwardly freaking out.

Jack gapped slightly and stared wide eyed at Barrel.

'Barrel you are a genius!'

'I am?' Barrel said surprised snapping out of his daze. He was called many things, but a genius was not one of them.

'Yes, brilliant idea – why it is an idea fit for a pumpkin prince!' Jack ruffled Barrels hair and rushed off to write up an invitation for his guests in a better mood, the town members took relief at the smile on the Pumpkin Kings skull returning to finish the finer details and decorations.

'Pumpkin prince…' Barrel said voice hitching and heart clenching painfully, mistaken for immense emotion, Sally smiled at the boy whose hair was now sticking up on end.

'You should know that Jack and I care about you very much.'

'Like a family?' Barrel said slowly, thoughts going back to Lock and Shock.

'Yes, like a family.' Sally hugged him and went off the help preparations for the big day tomorrow.

'Family…' Barrel sighed and looked very much the troubled teenager once she was out of sight dreading his encounter with Lock on Halloween, but he needed to speak to a certain witch when he saw her though.

* * *

TBC?

I hope this version of the second chapter is better. Reworking the 3rd one soon,


	3. Chapter 3

Sup thanks for all the patience and such, I don't know whoever is still reading this but I suggest to read though the other chapters again because they all have been edited and hopefully are more in character, more american mcgeeish. Thanks again :D

* * *

Jack sat on the bed, staring out into the icy wasteland behind the large bay window of the guest room that North had given him to stay in. The North Pole had become almost his second home, since the place was naturally icy and cold Jack had found it to be far more comfortable to be here rather than the Warren or Toothiana's palace.

The Warrens climate wouldn't keep Jack away from the grumpy, old Easter bunny though.

Jack and Bunnymund's relationship had gotten stronger over the time that they were guardians – even the grey bunny agreeing to train with the boy as his powers grew. As the frost spirit became stronger so did his not so innocent feelings for the older guardian.

Jack stared at his frosting finger tips, it seemed the more believers he got – the stronger he became, which he has been told is completely normal but what the other guardians couldn't explain the sudden aversion to anything warm or sunny Jack seemed to gain. It was a big problem, last time in the Warren he was staying to help paint eggs only to faint halfway through painting a snow flake on one of the eggs.

Bunnymund was frantic and often forced Jack to stay at the North Pole or the boy's lake, and having to be the one to venture out into the cold to Jack now.

'What's up Frostbite?' Bunnymund asked from the doorframe, he was leaning against the solid wood- missing his usual weapons he kept on his person, the Easter bunny was probably getting ready to go to bed himself.

'Couldn't sleep…not really wanting too either.' Jack sighed.

'If you had said that near Sandy, he would hit you around the block till you're flat on frosty arse.' Bunnymund laughed, crossing his furry arms over his chest.

'Thinking about my arse are you?' Jack smirked, Bunnymund spluttered at that.

'You're not tired either?' Jack asked as the bunny continued to look flustered.

'Not exactly, North pushed me into a spare room – I don't like sleeping outside the Warren.' Bunnymund explained, still neither in nor out of the room – winging his paws together.

'Come in, you shouldn't linger in doorways – it's rude.' Jack said, 'Or so I'm told.'

'I better stay out here frostbite…' Bunnymund shifted uneasily on his powerful feet.

'Surely, you would feel more comfortable in here…with me?' Jack asked, kneeling on the bed now and with a small smile – Bunnymund looked torn at the want of entering the room and the want of staying safe and in control out of the room.

'We can't Jack.' Bunnymund shook his head, turning away from the diming light in Jack's smile.

'Can't what?' Jack said crossly, but rolling off the bed, 'You keep saying no!', Jack stalked towards the window, the wind howled against the glass in the boys rage – the ice began to grow and spider web across the glass, he did not look towards Bunnymund.

'Jack, I like you but…'

'But what?' Jack began, 'I like you, you like me – what else is there to know?'

'We're not right for each other. I'm not right for you.'

'I don't care if you're a Pooka or the spirit of Spring!' Jack snapped childishly, 'It doesn't matter to me.'

'It matters to me!' Bunnymund bellowed but said softly, 'You deserve someone of the same kind.' Bunnymund closed his wary eyes and Jack took a step back – ice blue eyes going glassy with moisture.

'Look, you're young…' Bunnymund was trying to be reasonable, 'You have only known me for a short time…' the rabbit walked into the room reaching for the sprite but Jack flinched away.

'I'm 318 years old.' Jack mumbled, tears threatening to bubble over. 'I'm not a child; I haven't been for a long time.' Jack bitterly reminded the other.

'And I'm a couple of thousand.' Bunnymund said, the room temperature was dropping drastically. Jack's powers always had strong tries to his emotions. Bunnymund was trying not to show how cold he felt – the Pooka had a feeling it would upset the boy even more.

'But I think…I think I Io –'

'Please…. 'Bunnymund held a paw up to stop the boy, but the chill grew almost unbearable when sobs began to escape the boy.

Tears were dripping down the Jack's face now, sticking and almost instantly frosting on his skin – it resembled spider webs, the silk streaming from his eyes. It looked so hauntingly beautiful.

'Get out.' Jack said brokenly

Bunnymund stood his ground,

'I will not.' Bunnymund began, 'Not until I explain myself Jack.' The Pooka would be a fool to leave the winter sprite in this state.

'We are too different, you are winter and I am spring. Even if somehow this worked…Jack do you honestly think that if we enter this relationship would either of us come out unscathed?' Bunnymund said, 'Yes I like you, but we shouldn't be flippant about this.'

'You don't know that…' Jack pleaded to Bunnymund to reconsider, 'I'll be good, no more snow days near Easter…I swear.' Jack wanted to take a chance, he wanted to take a chance for Bunnymund – he will take a chance for Bunnymund. But Bunnymund seemed unwilling to take that chance.

'Don't make promises you can't keep Jack…' Bunnymund sighed, sitting on the bed with a grim look, 'We all know how your power is controlled by your emotions'

Jack turned to Bunnymund, 'Let's take a chance, take a chance for me…' he pleaded, he sat on the bed as well, leaning in to press a chilled kiss against the rabbits twitching nose.

Too hot, and too cold for each other – it was hell, being so close together but unable to go any further was agonising; Jack couldn't do it anymore.

Bunnymund pushed the boy away roughly; Jack flopped on his back on the bed.

'No.' Bunnymund rasped out, standing up out of reach of Jack.

Jack let a bitter smile twist his lips.

'Just go.' Jack closed his eyes, 'I wish I could forget about you and the others some days.'

Bunnymund stumbled back as though struck,

'Jack you know very well the reason why we can't be together…' Bunnymund said lowly but it was more painful than any shouting, 'If you are unwilling to see reason, I will leave.'

Jack didn't sit up, didn't have to – he heard the door rattle when Bunnymund slammed it with fury filled force. Jack curled into a ball on the bed, stubborn tears running down with face.

Jack had finally fallen asleep crying that night, the spider web frost grew on his cheeks and bed where he lay. Even on the bay window, but those designs looked strangely like many outstretched hands.

* * *

Jack Frost woke early that next morning, why? Because Phil shook him awake. At the sight of the Yeti, Jack quickly brushed away the frost tears that were still on his face. The yeti groaned something in Yetish, Jack still couldn't understand most of it but the beady eyes were flooded in concern.

'I'm fine Phil, I'm fine…' Jack rubbed at his eyes again, trying not to burst out in tears again. Phil grunted and groaned again, and making a punching action – it made Jack giggle a little, that he understood was yetish for ,' whoever made you cry, I'll make them cry.'

'Bet the kangaroo would just love that wake-up call…' Jack muttered, finally taking in his room…what was left of it really – the ceiling was covered in razor, sharp icicles; everything else was frozen to the ground and covered in a thin sheet of ice.

It was as though the blizzard of '68 hit just inside his room, everything wet, cold and a blinding shade of white.

'Oops…must have had a wicked night last night.' Jack tried to smile, but it just made his heart ache a little bit more. Phil grunted and nodded, the yeti then gestured to the iced elves that looked as though they tried to wake him before Phil – about five elves that North would put as MIA, frozen solid.

North walked in too soon after, the ice crunching under his boots as he stared at the room, the precariously pointed icicles on the ceiling ready to skewer anyone that dared to anger Jack – Jack was glad that none of them killed the elves… thankfully, his subconscious at the time had enough sense to determine how great the threat was.

'I don't remember putting those on the ceiling, ya?' North began voice quieter than usual – it was the safest way after all.

'You didn't, I was upset last night – that's all.' Jack shrugged, the excess frost began to shrink and melt away.

'When you're upset do you normally create a fortified fortress?' North stared with a brushy brow at the sharp points and edges of the ice.

'This is the first time I've done it since joining the guardians.' Jack stared at them a little dull eyed, 'They won't fall, and I won't let them…not on you anyway.'

North, at that promise took a confident step forward towards the young winter sprite.

'Ah, it is a defence mechanism.' North said kindly but sadly. The old guardian was just reminded on how Jack was so young compared to the others.

'I can only do it subconsciously.' Jack had said, it was the side of Jack he rarely let free – it was this side of him that made him think that Pitch might have been right about the whole, 'cold and dark'.

'This has something to do with Bunny, ya?' North asked, Phil grunted and groaned which seemed to incite rage in the Christmas spirit, 'What! You were crying?'

Jack sighed.

'I'll skin him and turn his hide in a new sack!' North growled.

'I appreciate the thought North, but just leave it be.'

'What about a stern talking to?' North punched his hand.

Jack stared out the window, it was then he noticed the odd pattern in his frost on the window – jack shuddered a little and looked away. North looked at it too, he carefully walked up to the boys bedside. His huge, warm hand clasped the boys' frigid shoulder.

'It is better if you let it out, ya?' North said staring at the window, 'Talk to me, Tooth or Sandy before you ice over my workshop or my elves.'

'I will next time.' Jack tried to smile, the frost melting slowly off the window revealing the golden glow of the early morning.

'What time is it?' Jack asked squinting in the sudden glare of light.

'It is 7am, we need to get ready – we're leaving as soon as everyone is ready.' North said. Jack noticed that North wasn't wearing his most casual clothes but it seemed to be his finest fur jacket, boots and pants.

'North what's with the get up?'

'Oh, this? It is something I put on for diplomatic meetings and such.' North watched the boy untangle from the covers, 'Even Bunny has his uniform.'

Jack froze a little at the mention of Bunny, but swallowed the pain and smiled.

'This is a formal occasion?'

'Not exactly, but with the spirits we are meeting with it would be best to make a good impression earlier on.' North explained and then looked at Jack in concern, 'But, if you would rather not go you can stay at the North Pole.'

'I'm coming but you're not going to get me to put on a monkey suit, North.' Jack frowned, North just laughed.

'Not to worry! You are not expected to…but if you change your mind…' North grinned as an elf walked in holding the box with the shoes that Jack had turned down before but another elf followed holding an ensemble of white, blue and a cloak.

'No.' Jack said flat out and the poor elves had to return grumbling to themselves.

'The cloak was too much, ya?' North said, Phil passed out hot drinks he must of bought in - North passed the coffee to the frost spirit, Jack sipped the coffee (the chill of the room made it more like an iced coffee now), and kicked the sheets off and picked up the hoodie he had thrown onto the ground before he went to bed – as soon as the blue fabric touched his skin, the frost cobwebbed on it.

Today though, there seemed to have more frost than yesterday – centred mostly on his chest (the romantic in him supplied it was covering his heart.)

'So…are we taking the sleigh?'

'Yes and no. Once the way to get into Halloween Town was in the dark forest, in Germany.'

'The forest?'

'Ya, but now a day it is easier just to take the train – Halloween town have a connecting line with the pole.'

'Is it faster than the sleigh?'

'No, but we well have less…annoying disturbances – while the Doll maker cannot leave, his minions have found a way to inhabit the airspace close to Halloween Town…' North said darkly but then added,

'For some reason we cannot go by snow globe, probably a lingering ward or spell by Pitch blocking us.' North then added with a huff, 'And ever since the time Jack Skellington wanted to be Santa for a day I had the portal between the pole and his town sealed.'

'Wait, since Pitch doesn't have his powers anymore we should be able to move freely – shouldn't we?'

'I say 'lingering' it would probably disappear soon, I am glad it has held so far – the same wards probably hold the Never Was closed, and stopping it from flooding the world.' North sighed.

'The Never Was? You guys keep on talking about it.' Jack muttered.

'It is an old place, a dark place. There was a guardian who had lived and ruled there as queen'

'What happened to the guardian?' Jack asked quietly.

'…She was the guardian of imagination…she is believed in, but she truly is not there anymore. No one is quite sure where she's anymore, some say they're still in the 'Never Was' others say that the madness overtook her mind.'

'So not a good place?' Jack asked.

'No, not a very good place at all – it is even said that all the forgotten…..'

'It's where all the forgotten spirits go?' Jack added. North had a pained look on his face at that sentence. 'Where I would have gone.'

'Nah mate, you would've been kicking and screaming all the way if they tried to drag you under.' Bunnymund walked through the door, decked out in his usual gear with a new green tunic like piece of clothing, Jack flushed at the sight of Bunnymund and the rabbit seemed keenly interested in his hems rather than the frost spirit. North looked annoyed at the rabbit and scowled,

'Well, when you are ready I will be by the sleigh.' North quickly exited and closed the door behind him to give the two spirits some privacy. The silence didn't last as long as Jack hoped.

'Jack.' Bunnymund begun only to have the teen walk coldly past the rabbit.

'There is nothing to talk about.' Jack said with a fake smile as he went past, the tall rabbit ear twitched at those words – the winter sprite left the older spirit to stare at the melting carnage of what Jack left behind.

* * *

_'It's just a one-time thing, right Lock?' Barrel asked, they were all younger, the first time the snow came to Halloween Town. Shock was building a snowman; Lock was next to Barrel sitting on the grey stone wall._

_'Probably, besides snow is cold, gross and wet. It doesn't have any real purpose – what's the point of it?' Lock let out his usual snark._

_'Sometimes things don't need a point.' Shock grinned, the snow swirled a little and the snow man had a Jack – a- lantern face._

_'…Even if you think that, the snow is still pretty.' Barrel caught the snowflakes in his hand, the coolness melting on his heated palms. How could something be so pretty, and so fragile be useless?_

_When Barrel turned back to Lock, he was nowhere to be found, Barrel then searched for Shock – but all he found was a knocked over snowman, the snow was all around and all consuming._

_Squeak…squuueeeaaak._

_Barrel had heard that sound before, but where?!_

* * *

Barrel blinked awake, the squeak of the train wheels coming to a slow stop. The train conductor, an odd looking creature with a turtle body and ox head – with a glum expression did he say,

'Last stop, London land.'

"London land?" Barrel stuttered, 'I needed to go to Purgatory!'

'Did you? That was the stop just after this one.'

'You said this was the last stop though.'

'Did I?' the ox headed creature tapped his chin with a flipper, 'Oh, yes – well, the track is in need of some… maintenance.'

'How bad is it?'

'Not bad, not bad at all if you are in need of a quick trip and a sharp drop.'

Barrel stared at the creature, utterly and completely confused – the creature blinked sad eyes at him,

'Have a good day sir.' The creature said and then waddled off.

'Bloody Wonder landers.' Another passenger said next to him with a shake of his head, Barrel stared a little. He had ash grey skin, slender and green cat eyes and a mane of flaming red hair – he wore exotic looking clothes and strapped to his purple silk belt, heck, in another life and time he would be a young Pitch Black.

'Wonder landers?' Barrel muttered a little, engrossed with the look of the stranger's eyes – gleaming like polished emeralds in a dim, grey coal mine.

'Refugee's from the Never Was – once it was quite a nice place with the slight touch of madness that made it endearing; now it's a hell hole.' The man explained, flicking his strange eyes to the boy – Barrel couldn't help but stare at the reasonably attractive man.

Now, Barrel always knew of his preferences from the first time he actually saw Lock topless – he didn't like Lock that way (personality wise Barrel wouldn't be able to handle Lock as a lover), but generally found the male body attractive rather than the female one. When he first gate crashed a human Halloween party, he found himself in lip lock with a punk rocker with a Mohawk (name escapes him even now) – the boy was completely stoned and probably tried to forget that night as he got older, replacing his band t-shirts with suits.

Barrel was sure he had seen him, a few Halloweens ago; there was an uptight, handsome looking man being dragged by his little ghoul (a sheet ghost costume always makes Barrel's heart skip a beat). At one stage Barrel often pretended that he was part of that family, protecting the girl and teaching her the best Halloween tricks (all not being noticed by the father of course).

Barrel knew that he should've looked like that man in fount of him, aged and grownup but he was different, always too different.

The little ghoul grew up and swapped the sheet for a slutty nurse costume – she wasn't dragging around her father anymore, but a narrow faced boyfriend with shifty eyes.

Barrels first lover, the father of Barrel's pretend child, the one he didn't particular care for had died from cancer only in his sixties – when he told Shock and Lock this, Lock was cruel and harsh saying what a boring way to die. Shock, mind you this was back when she cared, asked if he was alright but quickly stated that the one eyed mummy had become quite handsome in later years.

In the long run, Barrel had preferred Lock's harshness rather than Shock's swiftly forgotten concern.

The way the other passenger carried himself reminded him of the human he had gave himself on that one Halloween, but the smell the very aura of this man was anything but human.

'If you need to get to Purgatory, there is another way.' The man grinned, showing his many pointed teeth, 'I can show you.'

'One shouldn't trust shadows, especially a shadow demon.' Barrel huffed a little, eyes narrowing did he stand up to exit the carriage.

'They're mischievous and like to play tricks.' Barrel walked out the door before it closed leaving the demon to stare after him.

'Don't be like that!' In a gust of shadow the demon flew out before the door closed, did the man appear next to Barrel on the grim and grey London land platform – the demons human like features up close seemed to melt and become more insect like, still frightfully attractive and beneath the demons fine cloak was what looked to be dragonfly wings.

'I can fly us there.' The demon clenched and unclenched his now clawed hands.

'No, the Doll maker controls these skies now. 'Barrel shook his head, 'No, I'm going to get a return ticket and go back…home.' Barrel huffed.

Barrel walked to the ticket booth and opened his wallet only to be met with a dead moth at the bottom.

'Huh? But I had my money right here…!' Barrel grumbled. The Ticket booth operator leered at Barrel for longer than comfortable.

'Sorry, 'bout that mate – but no exit visa and no money you only have only have one option…' The ticket booth operator gave Barrel a slow once over and licked his lips. The demon sided up towards the disgusted looking teen, grabbed the shutter of the ticket booth and slammed it with a sweet smile. The surprised swear of the ticket booth man bought a smile to Barrel's face.

'You're the one who fell asleep on a train going to London land.' The demon shrugged ignoring what had happened, 'the woe of public transport.'

Barrel glared at the demon with crossed arms, he wasn't going to say thank you to the other.

'Tell you what, I'll buy you a return ticket home if you go and have lunch with me.'

Barrel flushed at the demons cocky grin, tempted to say (or scream over and over again) no but he had to get home by tonight for Halloween. The reason he was trying to get to Purgatory today was to try and find Shock, her apartment in Halloween Town had all been abandoned and the only other place she could be is with Myra – a necromancer in Purgatory, quite well known and often visits during Halloween, and if anyone knew where Shock was hiding it would be Myra.

'Fine…' Barrel grumbled ignoring the stupid grin the demon had, already feeling the heat in his pale cheeks. They began to walk together up the stairs – in the soot, ash filled air of what appeared to be Victorian London; but it seemed to be of a child's memory, the allies were too sloping and narrow and some of the pillars of buildings were twisted like rotting tree roots with fungi growing out of it. There was a huge snail that was climbing the wall beside him with a glorious rainbow shell.

The bizarreness of this place wasn't matched by the monotonous colours that the woman and men wore, grim sunken in faces constantly in despair – cosets cutting into stomachs and top hats covered shifting, judging eyes. Barrel hated this place with a passion.

Barrel sighed and stared down at what was once the clothes he wore in Halloween Town, they changed into Victorian style clothes –of dirty shirts, unbuttoned jacket that didn't keep the heat in at all, dirty soot covered trousers and boots caked in mud. Barrel pulled his former baseball bat free (the satchel now made from worn out leather), once a glorious metal icon of America had turned into a flat on one side, wooden cricket bat.

Barrel glared at the object as though it was an insult to his person. Barrel swung it experimentally, to feel the weight and power of each swing.

The Demon did a bit better, dressed as a dandy gentleman complete with top hat and cane, a gun tucked away in his waistcoat and the cane probably had a hidden sword within the wood. Barrel felt a little embarrassed that next to the demon he looked like a street urchin but ignored the feeling to the of his ability.

'My human name is Lucas.' The shadow demon called Lucas grinned down at the pumpkin prince.

'My name is Barrel…only Barrel.' Barrel shrugged, they began to walk side by side down the ruined streets of London land, the foundations rotting and diseased; huge wasp nests buzzed and children were trying to catch leeches by wadding though stagnant water to sell to the doctors. Yet the inhabitants tried to make a living still, like this is normal.

It was almost as inspiring as it was pitiful.

* * *

'Hey, do you think they know that their world is rotting away?' Barrel asked, watching a young woman sell posies, forget-me-nots and roses – the only colour on the whole street was in those bright, but if you look closely, bug eaten flowers. She had flicked away a munching caterpillar with a scowl with one hand and shooed away a child with no money, but wished for a posy for her mother's grave with the other.

Lucas stared intently at the interaction, the woman didn't notice a shadow crawl up and pluck the nicest looking bundle there. The little girl sat a little away with a disheartened expression, the shadow sild on the ground like a snake dropping the flowers next to the girl. She noticed them with a start – looking wildly around for the person who got them. Finding no one she had then pulled at her rosary beads and tugged at the cross.

Barrel stared a little and gave a small smile to Lucas – opening the paper packet full with fish and chips and pulling out one to eat.

Lucas's smile turned to a frown at the very moment the child pulled out the cross but Barrel was pleasantly surprised still at the kindness though it was stealing.

'They choose to look straight ahead; they do not want to look around – it's no matter to me if they don't want realise the ruin eroding this place.' Lucas opened his own parcel munching on one of the burnt chips without a grimace (Barrel moved his burnt ones to the demons). They sat close together for a while, so long in fact that the ladies of the evening started to wonder out to find some clients to pay for the bread on the table, or to pay off a debt from their owner.

'Do you want to come to Halloween Town with me?' Barrel still doesn't know what got in him that day that made him invite the demon. Barrel many years later blamed the fish that day; it was probably from the Thames…London land version of the Thames anyway.

The demon mumbled something with a full mouth of fish, but he gave an affirmative thumbs up.

Barrel recalled from something he read, if in ancient Rome, that would sentence death…or was it life? Barrel would have to find out. They continued in delightful silence till it was time for the next train to arrive

Barrel had enjoyed the company so much that he had forgotten the hard choice Lock gave him preferring the story the well learnt demon had told – the words caressed and worried his imagination till sleep came knocking on the trip home.

Barrel was asleep and resting on the demons shoulder, Lucas gently stoked the boys jaw and laughed softly staring at the boys' peaceful face,

'Mother was wrong; Wonderlandians are not all bad…' Lucas held the other closer when Barrel burrowed further into his side with a sleepy mumble.

* * *

TBC…

Yep, Barrel is originally from Wonderland, dun dun DUN! – sorry about the OC demon but there is only so many demons I know of in my movie/game collection. There are brief mentions of some other characters throughout the chapters to come but very brief :D thanks for being patient.


End file.
